Alice and Bella
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: The title explains it all. Alice and Bella are tired of being denied by their men, so they take it into their own hands.


"I mean ever since we did it the first time, he won't do it again. It's so irritating! You don't just give a girl that kind of pleasure and never do it again."

I had asked for details about Edward and Bella's relationship and she took the time to vent it all.

I was actually intrigued. What she was saying made sense; I was listening and comforting my best friend.

"You know, Jasper's been kind of lack-luster on that, too. He just says he's busy or plays X-box with Emmett." I said

"What's wrong with them?" Bella yelled. "Don't they know that girls have needs just like them?"

"You're completely right. They just don't understand what kind of feeling it is to have all of those pent up until you're ready to burst!"

"I know, I'm so sexually frustrated!"

We both sat on my bed, fuming. I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing on a vision that wavering.

Bella shifted uncomfortably beside me and I fit the pieces together.

"That's a great idea!" I squealed.

"W-what?" Bella asked shyly.

"You should know, there's nothing wrong with it. We're best friends and we have needs."

"Yeah… but I don't want to cheat on Edward."

"You won't, we're just 'experimenting' Edward will never find out about it. What better time than now anyway? Edward and Jasper are hunting; Emmett's out a football game, Rosalie and Esme are shopping. Carlisle is at the hospital until tomorrow, too."

"I guess… but I've never been with a- a girl."

"Neither have I," I giggled. "We'll start off slow."

I leaned into Bella and slowly let my lips graze hers. She leaned forward to kiss me full on.

I was taken aback by her boldness, but at the same time, I was just as eager. Her tongue danced with mine, hers was so warm. No wonder Edward couldn't wait until they were married.

I moved my hands to her delicate hair and pulled back to expose her throat. I put light kisses up her clavicle and jugular.

I kissed her jaw and went back to her lips. They were so soft and warm; they were starting to get swollen from my hard kisses.

Her hands rested on my shoulders and tugged down on the sleeves around my shoulders.

I went with her sign and tugged at the buttons on her shirt. She slipped my shirt over my head while I pushed hers to the ground.

My hands tenderly explored her warm body while hers did the same to mine. I put my hands over her warm breasts; I felt a thrill go through me as each nipple hardened under my touch.

I pinched each peak between my thumb and forefinger. She released a whimper into my mouth. I felt a pooling in my panties, and could smell Bella's.

Her warm hands went to the front clasp on my bra and threw it to the floor. She moved forward so our chests touched.

Our mouths moved together in even procussion as our chests and stomachs grinded against each other. Our hands moving to each other's sides.

Bella moved her hands to my rear and gave a firm squeeze. I moaned into her mouth, she smiled against my lips and slid my skirt down. I kicked it off with ease.

I moved my finger over the waist of her jeans. I couldn't feel any panties, reaching in further I found none.

I stuck a finger down her center, earning a breathy moan. Her body was radiating heat that I could not get enough of.

Being with Jasper was, of course, a wonderful experience. I loved him more that life. There was just no explanation for the feeling of Bella's warm, pulsing, throbbing, blood flowing body, though.

I groped her bottom and moved my hands to her hair. Kissing her fiercely. I threw her down beneath me. Tugging her jeans off, I saw the source of her scent. It smelled heavenly.

Edward was surely a daft fool for not keeping her in a bed all the time. If I were him, I wouldn't let her wear clothes.

I giggle as I pulled off her jeans.

"What?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Edward doesn't know what he's missing."

"Neither does Jasper." she answered kissing me.

Her hands moved to my arousal, cupping it. A warm finger slid into me and I returned the favor for her.

Her warm body engulfed my finger and felt so wonderful. How could anyone live without feeling this?

Her body writhed beneath me. She whimpered as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Her pants and noises motivating to keep moving.

"Alice…"

I added another finger into her body and watched as she wriggled and gasped.

"Ah!"

She came into my hand. I ran it up her body to her where she took in one of my fingers.

"My turn," she breathed.

She pushed me onto my back, her lips attacking mine. Her warm fingers me, making me immediately moaning.

Her fingers, warm and soft, moved so quickly and fluidly through. My world was filled with stars. Something I hadn't seen in so long.

I climaxed and didn't hesitate as I stuck a finger back into her. We were both so close to out peak.

Our breathing was completely out of control. Her breath that she need was short, and my breath that wasn't necessary helped me to wait until we could orgasm together.

I felt her muscles tighten and my instantly constricted around her fingers. We were both groaning loudly, waiting for the right moment. We couldn't wait any longer.

At the exact moment we screamed our lungs out, the door burst open. I could only imagine the picture in front of whoever opened the door.

Two girls, Bella on top of me, her sweaty body mixed with mine. Both of us panting and wet. This was quite the scene.

"Oh my god,"

Bella rolled beside me, just noticing our guests. She grabbed a sheet and barely covered herself with her lack of strength.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you think… Edward?" Bella panted.

Jasper's face was contorted; I couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, aroused or any other emotion.

Edward's eyes were wide and the bulge in his pants said everything. Bella looked over my body to stare at the two boys in my doorway.

She smiled as she finally got the release she wanted. We both giggled as we made eye contact.

We would make it up to the boys.


End file.
